


Starting To Love Him

by demonmadej



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, M/M, Soft Richie Tozier, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: He was so deep in self loathing that he didn't notice Bill's eyes flutter over to the glasses clad face of Richie Tozier. His eyes were on the ground where his feet were fidgeting, his brown eyes enlarged by his glasses that showed the tears in his eyes.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Starting To Love Him

Richie glanced away, tears gathering in his dark eyes at how Bill held Beverly's hand. He knew well how to deny his feelings, but it had been getting harder and harder since Beverly Marsh had joined the Loser Club. He was fine with the fact that Beverly was in the group, but he hated how close she had gotten with Bill. He'd be so happy if Beverly had gotten together with anybody other than Bill.

But they way they held hands, the way they glanced at each other with longing stares. Richie hated it so much, and he just couldn't do anything. No one knew that he liked both guys and girls, and he planned to keep it that way. So he'd just suffer in silence, that was the way it had to be. 

That's how it is, right?

Wrong.

He was so deep in self loathing that he didn't notice Bill's eyes flutter over to the glasses clad face of Richie Tozier. His eyes were on the ground where his feet were fidgeting, his brown eyes enlarged by his glasses that showed the tears in his eyes.

His face twisted into a frown as everyone's hands broke away from the others, Stan taking a step forward. "I hate you." There was a moment or two of silence before everyone around Bill burst out laughing, Bill forcing a smile on his face. "Anyway, I gotta go. Sorry, I'll see you guys later." He strutted off, brushing his curly hair out of his face.

Eddie gave Richie a hug and smiled at the Losers. "I gotta get going, my mom'll be worried." He smiled at everyone before turning heel and walking off over the uneven land. It was a few more minutes before Beverly and Ben stood up together.

"We're gonna go to the diner for dinner, if anyone wants to come, meet us there." Beverly insisted happily, a smirk on her freckled face, the two talking about who knows what. Mike stood up, a smile on his face as he chased after Ben and Beverly.

"Hey! Wait up!" He chased them until he slowed, panting as he joined in the conversation. This left Bill and Richie there alone, neither really knowing what to say. Everything they were doing now was what they should have spent their summer on, not fighting some demon.

This left Bill and Richie to sit next to each other, eyes gazing on the glittering blue water. Richie's head was rested in his hands as he tried to cover the few tears that were rolling down his face. Bill noticed though, despite Richie's quiet sobs he could easily hear them. "R-Richie?" He let his hand wander up to his friend's shoulder blades, rubbing comforting circles. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"Everything Big Bill," Richie quietly complained, unwilling to show weakness. "Beverly's gonna leave, and that's probably gonna make Ben leave or something and-and," He shook his head, defeat present in his voice.

"We're gonna s-still be together." Bill quietly promised, snaking his arm around Richie's shoulders and holding him closer.

"B-But what if we're not. I mean, I can see how you look at Beverly, I'm not a fucking idiot Billiam. You fucking like her, and wh-what if with her gone y-you leave too?" Richie's normal 'don't show any affection to boys' rule was out the window as he clung to Bill's shirt.

"What? Me liking B-Beverly? Where'd you g-get that from?" Bill questioned, head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. Richie shook his head, letting go of Bill's shirt and slowly getting to his feet, adjusting his glasses as he wiped away tears.

"N-No where. Let me get going, I have shit to do." He offered a false smile as he made his away from his friend, steps quick and precise, he didn't want to risk showing anymore weakness.

"Richie wait!" He turned around to meet the eyes of his best friend, who stood there for a few seconds before grabbing Richie's hawaiian shirt and pulling him closer, meeting his lips in a light kiss. Richie was stunned, nearly pushing Bill away. But he quickly pulled his hand up and cupped Bill's face with it.

They broke a away for a few seconds, staring at each other fondly. "Bye..." Richie breathed out, pulling Bill in one more time and brushing his lips against Bill's. His hand cupped Richie's cheek and slowly walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a long time ago so sorry that the writing isn't the best


End file.
